


Do No Evil: Peaceful Mornings

by pineappleoracle



Series: Do No Evil AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alicia is Henry's mom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do No Evil AU, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quiet early morning, seriously this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: A quiet morning in the Stein household.





	Do No Evil: Peaceful Mornings

Alicia Stein sleepily walked down the stairs, feet sinking into the soft carpet once at the bottom. Careful not making a sound to disturb the peace and quiet of the early morning, she went into the living room. Before, she wouldn’t have bothered with being quiet, her sons being known night owls and heavy sleepers, but a certain grandkid of hers had sharp ears and inherited her habit of getting up way too early on top of that. And said little rascal’s bedroom door had been wide open, bed suspiciously empty, same going for her youngest son’s room. This could only mean one thing.  
Alicia approached the couch. Bingo.

Two men were sleeping soundly on the couch, both with their arms wrapped around the little boy resting between them. Joey was on the bottom of the pile, lanky limbs all over the place. Henry had obviously fallen asleep sitting upright, Joey's feet across his lap, but now he was dangerously tilted sideways and close to crashing head first on top of the other man. Little Sam wasn't bothered by any of this, the boy curled up on top of his adopted dads, securely held in place by both of them. Her boys. Her family.

Sam would stir soon, startling Henry who would then crash into Joey, waking all three of them up in a tangle of limbs.

Best to get started on breakfast before the morning chaos. Once Joey was awake enough to walk, he'd insist on doing the cooking, that silly boy. Alicia could still manage eggs and bacon just fine, thank you very much.

Reaching the kitchen, she started up the coffee machine. She could imagine exactly what was happening in the living room now. Little Sam was making a few sleepy noises, trying to hide from the sounds she was making under the nearest arm.

Alicia got out a pan, oil, eggs and bacon. During his first months here, Sam used to be wide awake as soon as she got up herself, if nightmares didn’t get him sooner.

Now only the sound and smell of the bacon frying would now make the boy wake up, rousing Henry who would turn his head towards him, making himself loose balance.

Alicia cracked an egg into the pan.

The sound of startled screaming and somebody falling on the floor reached her from the living room, then the quiet tap-tap of little feet.

"They're doing the thing again."

"Oh, are they now?"

"Mhm." Sam pushed a stool to the stove and clambered on it. "Can I help?"

"Sure, we just have to hurry before Joey untangles himself; you know how he is with cooking." Alicia winked at the boy, getting a giggle in response. They worked in silence for a few moments, Sam carefully trying to crack an egg into the pan without dropping any of the shell into it, sticking his tongue out to focus.

A few minutes later, Henry and Joey shuffled into the kitchen.

“Well well well, look at who finally decided to join us!” With a smirk Alicia handed them their coffees. The only response was two tired groans. "Good morning dads!" Sam chirped cheerfully, stirring the eggs in the pan with extreme concentration.

"Morning son-" Joey froze, hand stretched out to ruffle Sam's hair, Henry almost choked on his coffee, Joey looking at him in silent panic. "G-good morning, you busy little devil. Sleep well?" He corrected himself quickly. Henry was simply smiling softly at the young boy and Joey’s tired confusion.

Alicia smiled into her own coffee, amused by her boys' antics. Henry was now laughing into his own mug while Joey had already taking over cooking breakfast, still flushing a bit, carefully instructing Sam on what to do. Just a normal quiet morning in the Stein household.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just adopt your son's best friend and the kid they adopted.


End file.
